Feelings
by MaNTiizzZ
Summary: Hermione y Ron son novios. Harry es un Don Juan. Pero son adolecentes. Hay confusiones y las hormonas siempre ceden. Es un oneshot, una disculpa enorme a todos los que ya leyeron por no aclarar esto antes. Lo siento de verdad.


-Te amo cielo

-Y yo a ti

Ron y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca haciendo su tarea. Ya llevaban un buen rato de novios y sabían que eran ideales el uno para el otro. Ella lo amaba a él y el a ella. Habían superado muchos obstáculos para estar juntos y cada día se enamoraban más y más.

-Hola chicos, todavía no acaban?

Harry, por otro lado, era un mujeriego. Anduvo con Ginny, pero ambos decidieron terminar, no "funciono" para ellos. De ahí en adelante Harry ya había estado con varias chicas del colegio. (que mal plan)

-Yo ya acabe. Ron sigue buscando lo de Snape.

-Si me dejaras copiar de lo tuyo amor, sería más fácil.

-Pero no aprenderías nada, y si quieres ser auror tienes que saber sobre el veritaserum.

-Ok, ok.

Pero a pesar de que cada quien andaba por su lado o hacia sus cosas por separado, seguían siendo los mejores amigos, y por las noches se reunían y platicaban.

-Qué tal te va con Sonia?-le pregunto Hermione a Harry

-Terminamos

-Wow, que gran noticia-dijo sarcásticamente Ron

-Déjalo Ron, sus motivos tendrá- pero el tono de voz de Hermione sonó ligeramente aburrido, como si dijera esa frase muy seguido.

-No sé, es que… me gusta tener novia pero a la vez no, y no me quiero quedar con una sola todavía, ni tampoco he encontrado a la ideal, no se.-se excuso Harry.

-Además, el sexo-les dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro- Cada una es diferente y tiene lo suyo.

-Harry, no empieces de cochino-lo regaño Ron

-Pero si es lo mejor de todo. Y déjame decirte que a todas las dejo satisfechas, nadie tiene quejas en ese departamento.

-As de estar tan grande-se burlo Hermione

-Mas que Ron, si-bromeo Harry

-Eyyyy-se quejo el aludido

-Sinceramente lo dudo-dijo Hermione en bajito, con la cabeza gacha, pretendiendo que leía el trabajo de Ron.

-Si quieren se los enseño-dijo Harry e hizo ademan de pararse de su silla.

-No, no gracias, no quiero que nos prohíban la entrada a la biblioteca.-dijo Ron deteniéndolo

-Jajajaja-se rio Hermione- Bueno, Me voy a la sala común tengo unas cosas que acomodar antes de dormir y tengo mucho sueño.

-No me vas a esperar?-le pregunto Ron con cara de querer llorar

-Perdón amor, pero tú vas para largo. Toma, copia lo mío. Te espero en la sala común ok?

-Ok nena-se besaron y Hermione se levanto.

-Te acompaño, yo también ya estoy cansado. Te vemos allá Ron, apúrate.

-Ya que, me abandonan-se quejo Ron. Agarro la libreta de Hermione y se puso a copiar lo más rápido que pudo, pero era un trabajo de 5 hojas de lado y lado. Iba a tardar mucho.

Así que Harry y Hermione iban caminando hacia su sala común.

-Y que tal las cosas con Ron?- le pregunto Harry

-Bien, me encanta. Oye Harry, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Alguna vez has hecho sexo oral? O te han hecho?

-Sip, los 2, por qué?

-Nomas, yo nunca lo había hecho.

-Y no te gusto?

-No es tan malo… hacerlo-especifico Hermione- que te lo hagan se siente muy bien

Hermione no sabía la razón pero le resultaba muy natural hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas con Harry. Sabía que el sabia de eso y le podía pedir consejos o contarle cosas sin pena, después de todo, eran mejores amigos.

-Es genial que te lo hagan-contesto Harry recordando- creo que ya estoy extrañando a Naomi

-Ahí vas otra vez de pervertido-se quejo Hermione

-Si bien que te gusta que te cuente lo que me pasa

-No es cierto- le contesto y puso cara seria

-No te enojes Herm, estoy jugando-le dijo Harry al verle la cara- Anda, sonríe

-No

-Anda o te hago cosquillas

-Ni se te ocurra.-demasiado tarde

Harry se paro detrás de ella y le empezó a hacer cosquillas en los costados

-Aaaaaaa- grito Hermione y se hecho a correr. Harry la persiguió. Hermione se metió en la primera puerta que vio. Trato de cerrarla pero Harry fue más rápido y se metió y volvió a hacerle cosquillas a Hermione en el estomago.

-No. Yaaaa. Jajajajaja- ella también le empezó a hacer cosquillas a el.

-Jajajaja.- Hermione retrocedió para alejarse de Harry pero el no la dejaba. Hasta que Hermione topo con la pared. Harry no se dio cuenta y choco con Hermione y se chocaron cabeza con cabeza.

-Auch! Jajajajaja- exclamaron los 2 al mismo tiempo y se sobaron. Cuando bajaron la mano, se quedaron callados y se miraron a los ojos.

Hermione no sabía porque, pero había algo en Harry que le atraía. Tal vez fuera su forma de hablar, por que presumía mucho de ser bueno en la cama, o tal vez fuera su pelo, o sus labios. Pero ella amaba a Ron, él era el amor de su vida y lo sabía. Pero ahí estaba Harry. Por que tenía que ser tan guapo? Porque se permitió fantasear con el aquella única vez? Porque no lo intento con él antes de ser novia de Ron? Y qué tal si solo esta vez se dejaba caer en la tentación? Qué tal si solo lo hacía para poder sacárselo de la cabeza y poder continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado?

Qué rayos le pasaba a Harry? Porque, de repente, se sentía atraído hacia Hermione? Ella era su amiga. Era la novia de su mejor amigo. Pero ella le gustaba, hace tiempo. La saco de su cabeza cuando supo que Ron estaba enamorada de ella, porque sabía que entre ellos no funcionaria, y sabía que ellos harían la pareja ideal. Y lo son. Pero, ahí estaba ella. Frente a él. Porque tenía que haber soñado con ella aquella vez? Porque no había dejado de soñar con ella desde entonces? Porque tenían que estar solos en ese cuarto? Cuantas veces no fantaseo con que eso les pasara? Pero estaba mal. El no debería de querer eso. Y si solo cedía un poco? Y si solo la besaba? Tal vez así podría dejar de pensar en ella.

Entonces paso. Uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que se acerca un beso. Algo que quieres hacer. Algo que no puedes evitar.

Ella le miro los labios y luego a los ojos. El la miro a los ojos y luego a los labios. Casi inconscientemente, los 2 se fueron acercando. Harry entreabrió la boca. Hermione pudo sentir el aliento de Harry en sus labios. Y muy lentamente rozaron sus labios, y se besaron. Un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos. Se separaron un poco, como queriendo ver si fue de verdad. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más. Y entendieron. Ambos querían eso. Y lo obtendrían.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez sin timidez. Saborearon sus labios. Harry agarro a Hermione de la cara atrayéndola más a él. Ella lo abrazo por la cintura. Lentamente, Hermione rozo su lengua con la de Harry y profundizaron más el beso. Las manos de Harry bajaron por el cuello de Hermione, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Ella se sobresalto un poco, pero no se lo impidió. Ella le pasaba las manos por toda la espalda. Luego las metió por debajo de su camisa. Sintió la suave piel de Harry. Harry le abrió los primeros botones de la camisa de Hermione. Le dejo el pecho descubierto. El se separo del beso para poder mirarla. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba en cada respiración. Harry estaba maravillado viéndola. Se inclino para besarle el cuello e ir bajando para besarle los senos. Hermione gimió. Ella desabrocho los botones de la camisa de Harry y se la quito. El volvió a besarla en la boca. Ella le acaricio todo el pecho y el abdomen desnudos, tan fuerte, tan sexy. Harry pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella. Las bajo y agarro sus glúteos, y la cargo. Ella le paso las piernas por la cintura. Harry se dirigió hacia el escritorio que había en el cuarto y sentó a Hermione ahí, pero no se soltaron.

En este punto los besos y las caricias se volvieron más intensos. Hermione le pasaba las manos por el cabello, por la espalda, por el pecho. Harry la besaba en la boca, en el cuello, en el pecho, sus manos acariciaban los senos de Hermione y también sus piernas. Esas piernas suaves, tersas. Le paso las manos desde la rodilla hacia arriba. Las metió por debajo de la falda, hasta que se topo con su tanga. Hermione volvió a gemir, pero el sonido quedo ahogado por los labios de Harry. El le acaricio por encima de la tanga. Ella temblaba bajo el roce de esa mano en donde más le gustaba. Hermione también bajo una de sus manos y acaricio a Harry por encima del pantalón. Harry estaba durísimo, pareciera como si fuera a rompérsele la cremallera en cualquier momento. Harry se excito aun más. Corrió hacia un lado la tanga de Hermione y metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Esta vez, Hermione se separo de Harry, soltando un ligero "_Aaaaahhh"_, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Harry se concentro en la expresión de la castaña mientras introducía otro dedo en ella. Hermione gemía, con los ojos cerrados y movía sus caderas, queriendo sentir más dentro de ella esos dedos, que la estaban llevando al cielo. Pero Harry quería más, quería sentirse el dentro de ella, quería llegar con ella a ese cielo. Así que saco su mano de ella y se desabrocho el pantalón, se los bajo un poco, luego se acomodo frente a la entrada de Hermione, la miro a los ojos y lentamente se introdujo en ella. Ella se aferro a su espalda y exhalo el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones. Harry volvió a beso una vez más y se empezó a mover despacio, dentro y fuera. Hermione rompió el beso y se abrazo fuerte a Harry. A él le encanto escuchar la respiración agitada de ella en su oído. Acelero un poco más sus movimientos. El se aferro a la espalda de Hermione mientras la besaba en el cuello y la oreja. La separo un poco. Ella hecho la cabeza para atrás. Harry le beso el cuello y el pecho y también se movió más rápido. Hermione se acerco a él una vez más. Lo agarro del cabello y lo beso en la boca. Entonces empezaron a gemir fuertemente, sin que les importara si los descubrían. Harry estaba a punto de venirse. Hermione empezó a temblar, abrazándose aun más con los brazos y las piernas a Harry. Y juntos llegaron al orgasmo. Harry dio 3 embestidas más y se vino dentro de ella.

Se relajaron poco a poco pero no se soltaron. Hermione recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Respiraron profundamente para recobrar el aliento. Harry le beso la cabeza a Hermione. Ella se enderezo y lo beso otra vez.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Ron ya a de haber terminado de copiar.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Harry se separo de ella y se subió los pantalones. Hermione se bajo de la mesa y se acomodo la ropa.

-Me perdonas? Me vine dentro de ti y no hice el hechizo.-le pregunto un poco apenado él.

-No te preocupes, estoy tomando una poción.-le contesto ella restándole importancia.

Terminaron de arreglarse. Harry se asomo primero por la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Volteo a ver a Hermione y le hizo una señal de que era seguro salir.

-Oye Harry, podrías, tal vez, no mencionarle de esto a…

-…Nadie- termino el- no te preocupes Hermione. Yo tampoco quiero que Ron se entere. Tú eres su novia y debes seguir siéndolo. Son tal para cual.- le dijo muy sinceramente, sonriéndole

-Gracias Harry- le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron en el sillón frente al fuego.

-Tengo mucho… (Bostezo)…sueño- dijo Harry

-Yo nada más esperare a Ron y me iré a dormir. Se me cierran los ojos

-Cansas jajaja- se quejo Harry en broma

-Jajaja, si me lo han dicho- replico ella

-Jajajaja chistosita

En ese momento entro Ron.

-Ya llegue. De que se ríen?-les pregunto mientras se sentaba alado de Hermione.

-De nada amor. Tardaste mucho.

-Pues escribes mucho nena. Me duele la mano

-Quieres que te de un besito para que no te duela más?- le ofreció Hermione con carita tierna

-Sii, anda

Hermione agarro la mano de su novio y la lleno de besitos.

-Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir. Ya van a empezar de cursis.

-Jaja. Hasta mañana Harry

-Descansa.

Harry se paro y se dirigió a las escaleras. Apenas iba a subir el primer escalón, volteo la cabeza sobre su hombro y vio que Ron se agachaba a amarrarse una agujeta y Hermione aprovechaba para voltear a ver a Harry. Este le guiño un ojo a ella. Hermione se sonrojo y se volvió a voltear.

Harry sonrió para sí y subió a su dormitorio.


End file.
